


Soaking Inspiration

by futabae



Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akekita, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Kitaake, M/M, agagagehshssh, based on a prompt my friend sent me, do titles exist kdjsjsjsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae
Summary: In which Goro Akechi and Yusuke Kitagawa are caught in the rain.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Soaking Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> literally nobody asked for a bunch of fluff but im doing it anyways <3

Of course, Yusuke's love for art has never faltered. That's why, as him and Goro (mostly Goro) are dashing through the rain, he's attempting to find a dry spot to pull a sketch book out of his bag.

The men were out on a nice dinner date. However, like the idiots they are, neither of them had checked the weather forecast. When it started raining on their way home, Goro grumbled about not having an umbrella. 

Now, he was upset because he was getting even more soaked and they were barely half way to the station. "Yusuke, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" the man in question looks to his husband and replies, "never mind me. I just have the urge to paint the scene in front of me." 

Goro sighs, "Why can't we just go home so you can look out the window to paint it?" 

"The aesthetics will not be the same as this particular area."

Goro knew he shouldn't have asked. His husband is a very stubborn person, and once his mind is set, he won't back down easily. A couple more moments passed. Goro's patience grew thin quickly, so he starts pulling on on Yusuke's arm.

"Just a moment." was the response. 

"Come on, it doesn't look like there's any spots to sit under without getting drenched." the brunette groans. Yusuke looks at him again and smiles. "You're right. The rain is just extremely beautiful."

They lock eyes, and every last negative thought leaves Goro's mind. He can't stay upset when his husband looks this perfect. Sure, his hair is completely soaked, and his clothes are sticking to his body, but the midnight blue of his hair shines under the moonlight, and the rain leaves a little sheen on his cheeks, and he just looks so gorgeous, Goro can't help himself. 

He pulls the (slightly) taller man into a tight kiss, which surprises Yusuke for only a fraction of a second before he happily kisses back. But, after a couple seconds, he pulls away.

"We'll get sick if we continue, you know."

"You always have to ruin my fun..." Goro teases, but he moves away anyways, his hand traveling from Yusuke's shoulder down to his hand and then intertwining their fingers. He pulls the other along towards the station.

"We can pick back up at home."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! its been a while since ive written something so i hope it's good
> 
> EDIT; UM... I CAME BACK TO THIS AND I REALIZED THAT I NEVER WROTE THE PART WHERE THEY KISS??? I'M OK I HAD TO EDIT IT BUT THIS HAS BEEN OUT FOR A BIT I'M SO SORRY IM-


End file.
